


Hope to Those Who Need It

by Jeenius_the_Dork



Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds
Genre: Jeenius is either tired or sick I can't really tell, Linked Universe, Ravio is the ultimate bean and I love him, idk how to categorize this, is it angst? meme trash? crack? fluff? idk, messy fic, oof this one's bad, rabbit boyo is great
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 04:29:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18563941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeenius_the_Dork/pseuds/Jeenius_the_Dork
Summary: Being left lone with Ravio was probably not one of the better choices Legend ever made.





	Hope to Those Who Need It

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't proofread this. We die like men™

For the first time in a while, the Links were finally able to relax. 

 

After more monster hunting, dimension hopping and a strange encounter with shadow clones of themselves (not to be confused with the Dark Links) they arrived at Legend’s house. That was a new problem entirely because Legend’s weird merchant friend was still there.

 

Not that Ravio’s presence was really a surprise, Legend did promise to let him stay there if he watched his stuff. They didn’t really know how Legend knew Ravio,  nor did they know Legend was capable of making friends but they knew it was over something  _ strange _ .

 

Ravio physically looked like Legend if Legend had black hair and green eyes. The explanation he was a dark version of Legend could be completely overruled by the lack of red eyes. So Ravio wasn’t evil. There was also the comment before about how Ravio would  _ blend in Hyrule _ , whatever that meant.

 

“Hey. I need to go visit the witch’s house and pick up some healing potions.” Legend called, breaking Wild out of his inner ramblings. 

 

“Legend we’re low on rupees and short on time. From what your map says that could take days.” Time protested.

 

Legend spun around on his feet, facing Time once more. He had that awful gremlin grin  _ everyone _ was growing to fear on his face. He steepled his fingers together over his gremlin grin. “Well Time, you may find there are a lot of things you don’t know about me.”

 

No one was really sure if that was a jab at the fact Time was apparently dead in Legend and Hyrule's timeline and no one really wanted to question it either. 

 

“Also I can fast travel with this,” Legend pulled a golden bell out of his adventure pouch, gesturing to it with unnecessary flourish. “So it'll actually take me at most fifteen minutes.”

 

“How is that bell going to help exactly??” Twilight asked.

 

All of his questions would be answered soon. Legend kicked his door open, causing Hyrule to begin to tear up from some unknown memory. Legend rang the bell and within an instant a small witch girl floated down from the sky.

 

Twilight nearly fainted.

 

“Ravio make sure no one touches my shit!!” Legend yelled. His voice faded off into the distance as he was carried away on the tail end of the witch girl’s broomstick. With the exception of Ravio everyone stared after him. They collectively agreed Legend would never make a shred of sense, ever.

 

Speaking of not making any sense, their attention turned to Ravio. The over-enthusiastic, clingy rabbit man’s demeanour changed the moment Legend was gone. No longer was he the previously mentioned description, he eyed the Links wearily and generally kept to himself. 

 

Wild swore he saw the man shivering in his boots. The rabbit hood was back over Ravio’s head, completely shielding his face from view. Which was entirely understandable, being alone with a bunch of people you didn't know who were apparently from different worlds would probably do that to a person. So they all just left Ravio alone to do his own thing.

 

For the five seconds they left Ravio alone, it was probably the best five seconds of his life.

 

“So how did you meet  Legend?” Hyrule asked, smartfully placing the bell back in place on the wall.

 

He could see Ravio stiffen in place. The man let out a nervous chuckle before stumbling through his words, “I, uh, found him passed out. In the sanctuary...I brought him to what I thought was an empty house, turned out it was his.” 

 

After a little more consideration he continued, “I may have also forced him to let me use his house as a shop.”

 

Warriors couldn’t help but snort at the last part. As disgusting as the sound coming from his nose was it was hilarious. “You forced him to let you use his house as a shop? Why? Don’t you have your own house?” 

 

“I’m not exactly...from...here…” Ravio replied, growing even quieter as his words continued on.

 

Hyrule shot a glare at Warriors, one the scarfed hero could instantly tell meant  _ shut the hell up _ , and coming from Hyrule that meant a lot. Warriors felt true fear in that moment. Good. He should.

 

Ravio returned his attention to the notebook in his hands all too quickly. Once again, WIld could sympathize with him. He could tell  _ some _ of his companions wanted to ask more question, however a stern look from Time silenced Warriors and Wind completely. Wild felt a little bad about Wind, he seemed genuinely curious about Ravio, but Wild could also understand Time’s point of view. Wind didn’t have the best filter quite yet.

 

He needed to change the subject. Something,  _ anything _ that would redirect all the attention on Ravio. He hated the fact he was about to ‘subtly’ make this about himself. However it was a legitimate question that had plagued his mind for a while. 

 

“Have any of you ever considered giving up being the hero?” Wild asked.

 

Okay wait, maybe he should have thought of this better. He didn’t want  _ this _ much attention on him. Especially with the  **_extremely_ ** concerned looks he was getting from Time and Twilight. He had to fix this quickly before the two got the idea they needed to be practically breathing down his back to make sure he stayed alive.

 

“I think I can speak for everyone when I say no. We all had a sacred duty to protect Hyrule from evil, no matter what we felt.” Time said.

 

It was at this moment Jeenius realized listening to Grump It may have been her biggest mood, because this is going absolutely nowhere.

 

“Why would you ask that, Wild?” Twilight asked. It seemed rather silly in retrospect, considering the fact they knew practically everything about his quest. The failure, his memory loss, all of his friends dying and Zelda locking herself away in Hyrule Castle alone with Calamity Ganon while he slept in the Shrine of Restoration.

 

He was pretty sure Twilight, and everyone else for that matter, knew exactly why he asked that. He wanted reassurance he wasn’t the only one who felt that way...and also to keep people from pestering Ravio.

 

“It’s just.” he paused for a moment. “Calamity Ganon destroyed most of Hyrule, killed the Champions and nearly killed me because I wasn’t. We’ve been in my Hyrule so I  _ know _ you’ve all seen what came out of me being the hero. Now imagine you were in my shoes and you wake up from 100 years of sleep, with no memory of who you were, to something worse than what you saw and you’re tasked with fixing a mess you’ve made.” 

 

The either blank-faced or even more concern stares he received only made him regret speaking even more. This was precisely why he hated speaking so much, it would eventually become a mess or he’d derail everything into a territory that would make everyone uncomfortable.

 

Wild waved it off. “You know what, just forget I said anything.” 

 

Why did he even bother?

 

“I know what you mean.” Ravio quietly spoke.

 

Everyone turned their attention back to Ravio. His open book gripped tight in his hands. The man in the rabbit hood shuffled his way over, holding the book out to them. Wild tentatively took it, looking down on the page.

 

Almost immediately, it’s very clear to Wild that this was actually a journal. None of the entries were long, and all of them looked like they had been written in a rush. There were only three entries.

 

**_Three Days to Go._ **

_ She wants to do the right thing. I want to help her. But leaving is my only option. _

 

**_Two Days to Go._ **

_ She’s being duped. Doesn’t she realize that? He’s just a leech. There’s not choice but to go. _

 

**_One Day to Go._ **

_ I have so little magic. Enough to go there-maybe not to come back. But tomorrow must be the day. I may never see her again, but I vow to save her from all of this. _

 

“Ravio, what happened?” Wild asked.

 

“As I’ve said before, I’m not from Hyrule. I come from another world called Lorule. Due to constant war our Triforce was destroyed long before I was born, plunging Lorule into complete chaos. When our princess, Hilda found out there was another world like ours, one that still had a Triforce she devised a plan with a wizard named Yuga to steal the Triforce for themselves.” Ravio explained.

 

“She was tricked by Yuga into believing this was what was right for our world. And nothing I could say would stop her from carrying out the plan. So I ran away.”

 

Judging from Ravio’s appearance they could assume he was their equivalent in Lorule. Ravio would be the hero of Lorule, so they couldn’t really fathom why he ran away. Four and Wild didn’t have the Triforce either (Wild’s probably was destroyed at some point like Lorule’s) yet the spirit of the hero still resided in them.    
  
Wind was the only one bold enough to question this. “Why’d you run away?”

 

From under his hood, Wild could see Ravio giving them a small, sad smile. “Because I’m a coward at heart, friend of Link. I didn’t have the courage to stop her myself.” 

 

With a sudden 180 in his mood Ravio threw off his hood, giving them the biggest smile they’d ever seen, throwing his arms out wide. “But I knew when I came to Hyrule I would find a hero much better suited to save Her Highness and Lorule from Yuga!” 

 

“How? What exactly gave you the hope that everything would work out alright?” Wild asked.

 

Ravio held up three fingers, counting them down until pointed the one remaining finger towards the door. Just then, Legend dropped down from the sky, faceplanting right in front of his front door. Ravio gleefully ran over giving a hand to the mildly irritated hero. “Welcome back Mr Hero!! You must have set a new record!” he said.

 

“Wh-why are you keeping track? That’s so weirdly unnecessary!!” Legend yelped, as he was dragged into a hug by Ravio.

 

“Because, Mr Hero, you’re great and I’m happy to call you  _ my _ Hero!” Ravio replied.

 

“Ew get your sappiness away from me.” Legend yelled, trying to push the rabbit man away.

 

Then it began making sense. Legend was the reason Ravio held onto the hope Lorule would be saved.  ~~Oh Ravio you poor sweet summer child. How tragic for you.~~

**Author's Note:**

> About halfway through is when you can tell my brain shut off and the dirt inside my head wrote the rest.


End file.
